


Ambient Lights | Blatant lies

by kichiii



Series: sbi fics! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, November 16th, November 16th dream smp, Villain Wilbur Soot, WILBUR why'd u blow up everything :D, shippers dni!!!! get away!!, there's a whole section of Techno cussing out Tommy uhm, they're found family your honor, this time but with angst, villbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichiii/pseuds/kichiii
Summary: Techno hoped that this was enough protection for the others - for what he was going to do.---Tommy looked down, trying to find a weapon - anything to throw at Techno.---Wilbur gasps as he yells, trying not to sob in front of everyone.---Phil realizes that he's covered inred, and decides that it's not a good color on him.---The festival's events on November 16th, except 'retold' in my style of writing.---tw // cussing, yelling, blood, stabbing, crying/sobbing, tnt/explosion, murdering, word usage of corpse + body :,]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: sbi fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887280
Kudos: 23





	1. strength [self-doubt]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I have another fic :D
> 
> This has taken me nearly 2 months to finish - mainly due to my inadequacy on actually finishing things quickly (especially in writing).
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy! I'm pretty sure i tw'd correctly - but if I didn't please dm me on twitter!
> 
> My twitter is : @lapisdei_  
> My insta is : @salinesol_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno was dreading tomorrow, too busy with checking - _and rechecking_ \- that he had everything right.

Everything was in place.

At the very least, He hoped that everything was in place.

Techno would honestly go crazy if nothing was correct. 

He spent weeks - _weeks_ \- on planning this. He recounted everyone that was going to be at the ‘festival’, asking them if they would be participating but covering up his question with other simple, stupid things that would curb their questions like what games they’d be playing.

He didn’t even know why people were going, this was just going to be a bloodbath so why have fun?

He made sure that the enchantments were correct on the armors, making it seem like the others had enough protection from him. There were different protections on them, like blast and fire protection.

He knew that the festival was going to be bad, but he couldn’t account for how bad it was.

Techno tells himself, _‘He doesn’t really even care about anyone at the event, not to mention that he doesn’t care about anyone else right now.’_ , but he knows that it’s fake.

He’s unsure if he believes his false mantra now, but, he’ll just stick to telling himself lies.

He’s used to it.

_As he repeats this broken tune, he reckons that this situation is familiar, as he checks that everything is there for tomorrow. He mulls over what reactions Tommy may give. He knows that it probably won’t be good, but doesn’t worry over it too much._

Techno tries to sleep, but you can’t when many things are at stake.

Everything was on the line tomorrow, but it still left questions in his head.

One of the more redundant ones would be _‘What would Phil think of me?’._

He’s never _tried_ to be a ‘monster’, or purposefully try to break others in the aim of his own goals.

 _‘Yet, look where we are.’_ He thinks.

People now run at the mere sight of him. He likes to believe that he’s gotten used to it, after years of being alone. He doesn’t care about anything else now since there’s nothing here for him to be attached too. It’s… all dry to him. There’s no life - there’s nothing there. The only involvement he’s had is when Phil found him again with his small request to at least keep watch on the others.

Techno knows that he had to protect them, but when was enough going to be enough? Just by showing up at L’manburg and seeing Wilbur for the first time in ages even he could tell that Wilbur was slowly going insane. Tommy was also becoming too independent on Wilbur, since Tommy saw Wilbur as a ‘role model’ or ‘the best person on this earth’ - which were the two both insane statements Tommy could make.

Yes, even he saw Wilbur as a role model when they were younger, but, he knew when to stop and become his own type of person.

Techno guesses that it’s okay for him to try and fulfil Phil’s request of watching over them, but how mad will he be when it’s him that’s trying to harm them?

He didn’t even want to think about the consequences of this.

He doesn’t want to think about how he’s working with Dream on this. He’s the only person to _really_ get under Techno’s skin.

Dream is one scary motherfucker.

He decides to stop for the night, after looking at one of his ‘note walls’.

“I really went overboard.” Techno says to himself while gesturing to the notes, before going and putting everything up.

Techno pulls his remaining supplies into his bag, and walks towards Dream’s base, not returning until hours later.

When he finally returns to his home, he hangs his crown up - now fully ready for tomorrow’s event.

He’s somewhat nervous about it - which is weird, but he brushes it off and retires for the night.


	2. the fool [naivety]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was _terrified_ , to say the least.

“Listen to me! I… I did not spend weeks planning... just to be ignored. I didn’t give all of you gear just so you could replace one tyrant with another!”

Techno’s voice rang out across the field. He sounded exhausted, slowly swaying back and forth while trying to get everyone’s attention. He softly started to talk again.

“Don’t you see what’s happening here? Don’t you see history repeating itself?”

After a brisk look around, Tommy decided to speak up - and to at least try to figure out what is going on.

“W- what do you mean, Techno? What are you trying to get at?”

“Really, Tommy? I thought you were smarter than that. You know what I'm ‘getting’ at. You all seriously think that Schlatt was the cause of your problems?” Techno states, looking around before starting again. “Power corrupts. I don’t think you understand that, honestly.”

“No, Techno. You’re wrong. Schlatt was the cause of this. When we got rid of him, everything got better. Yeah?” Tommy tries to reason with Techno. He can _tell_ that it’s not working, due to Techno still slowly swaying and muttering that it’s ‘never gonna get better’. Where was Phil? God, if He were here then this situation would deescalate. But, He’s not, so it’s left to him.

“No, Tommy. _You’re wrong_.” Techno states it like a fact, like Tommy just got thrown into this ten minutes ago and doesn't know the situation. Not like He’s been living in this nightmare, for months and months on _end_. “I’m done with idling about right now. The government ends here; I’ll kill it myself.”

And with that, Techno sharply turns to his left side and spots Tubbo. They stare at each other for a couple seconds, the air around them turning violent - almost animalistic. 

As Techno stalks up to Tubbo, He decides to say something as he does this - for the second time.

“I’m sorry, Tubbo...”

He lights the firework; and _aims_.

Time seems to go in slow motion for Tommy, the sudden realization of what the _hell_ Techno is going to do. Tommy shakes his head briefly and scoffs, before he sprints over. He does try to run over, only being briefly held back at the last second by Quackity. Tommy _glares_ at Quackity for holding him back, but he can’t force a response out of him before Techno is speaking again.

“Are you gonna listen now, Tommy? Does this amplify the severity of the situation?” Techno drawled, trying to cause a reaction while Tommy continued to look over in disbelief at Tubbo’s items on the ground.

“Why did you do that?” Tommy breaks the silent disbelief in the air, deciding to yell at Techno. “YOU KILLED HIM! WHAT THE FUCK, TECHNO?” Tommy feels like he’s going to cry. Even if his best friend will be back in a mere few minutes, it still feels like a kick to the gut whenever one of them dies.

“I did what had to be done.” Techno replies, looking straight at Tommy. It was hard to decipher Tommy’s emotions whenever he made him mad, but, with no change, Techno decided to continue on with his goal. 

“It had to be done, Tommy. You really can’t be at my throat over this.”

“I- You just killed him, Techno! No warning, no anything! I have a right to be pissed about this when we promised to not hurt anyone in our family!”

Techno’s stance changes a bit, towards something more solemn and regretful.

“Yeah, well, I had to do what had to be done. You can’t justify everything, or keep promises in war.”

“Tell me why, Techno!”

Techno cocks his head to the side slightly; His look is calculating, seeming to reach a conclusion before he laughs, hard. He doubles over, gasping for air before leveling him with a gaze.

“You’re just mad that you weren’t chosen as the ‘president’, huh? Is that _actually_ what you’re mad about? I’m giving you opportunities, Tommy.”

“I…” Tommy stalls. He looks lost, almost sad. It can be seen in his eyes; in his posture. He shakes the feeling of dread off and continues what he was saying. “...I just wanted L’Manburg. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Tch, you can’t rule. You’re not a leader - you’re a _follower_ , Tommy.” Techno laughs, and glares at Tommy with a cold look in his eyes. “You just wanted **power**.”

Tommy was shocked at the cold, leveled look in Techno’s eyes. Weren't they supposed to be ‘brothers’? They trusted each other, yeah?

Tommy scans the area for anything while Techno glares into the floor, distracted by the blood on his boots. Tommy hopes to find any weapons, food or potions to be scattered on the floor near him. He can’t exactly find anything currently, so he makes a mental note to look around again when Techno’s distracted.

Techno laughs again, suddenly brought back into reality. He scoffs when he looks over at Tommy. It hurts, at first.

Techno then speaks, his harsh words cutting through the air. “Tommy, you really want to show that you can, y’know, be president? Well, you can’t! You know what they say Tommy…”

“You’re a FAKE, Tommy! Why can’t you realize it? All you’ve wanted was power! Don’t **fucking** deny it!” Techno shouted, getting angrier by the second. His tusks slowly got more apparent. Fuck. 

“It’s..” Techno seems distraught, slowly zoning out before stalling, and laughing maniacally, “It’s insane! Even you can’t realize it! Nobody else has seen it firsthand besides me, that’s how I know you’re corrupt!”

“Look, I’m not a saint either, but don’t you see this? He’s different; He’s changed! Please tell me you agree with me. If not, there will be bloodshed.” Techno finishes, brandishing his sword and the crossbow, ready to end anyone who disagrees with him.

YOU'VE ALL BEEN DECEIVED,” Techno has devolved into crazed laughter, His broken laughs now being the only sound on the field. “I'M THE **ONLY** ONE WHO HASN'T.”

“Techno… You’re wrong. Please believe me, I’m not in it for the power-” 

“AHAHA NO? THAT’S WHERE YOU’RE WRONG, LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE.” 

Techno suddenly stops, before slightly calming down. The crazed look in his eyes has subsided, but only by very little.

“Look around and see yourself Tommy; Everybody here is scared of you! That’s pretty damn pathetic if you’d ask me” Techno mentions to the surrounding people with an opened arm swing, still clutching the sword in his hand.

Quackity tosses him a bow while Techno is monologuing. Techno’s eyes quickly shift over to Tommy, then shift back the same second. It’s unnerving.

“It's crazy how you still have so much support. I bet Phil would choose your side over mine, hm?”

As Techno is talking, Tommy slowly aims the bow at his crown, successfully knocking it off of his head. Techno’s head immediately turns to Tommy, a questioning look on his face.  


“Oh. Really? That was a cheap move. You could have aimed for something more beneficial in the long-run - like my ribs or even my legs! That’s gonna cost you, though.”

Techno bends down to pick up the crown; now broken. His face shifts from rage to a cold calmness that Tommy can’t quite place. This is wrong. This whole thing is terribly _wrong_.

Techno reaches into his bag, and pulls out multiple potions. He softly says, “fuck this.” while gulping them down. He’s energized, and pissed off.

“Do you want to be a hero, Tommy?” Techno snarls in his monotone voice, looking directly at Tommy and waits for an answer.

It’s a simple question at first, when Tommy hears it. He knows that there’s something laced behind this, but unsure as to what it really is meaning.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Techno.”

“I’ll restate what I had said previously. You wanted power. How could you be a hero when you just staged a hostile government takeover, where you immediately instilled yourself as president, and then you gave it to your friend. That’s still a tyrant, Tommy.”

“The… thing about this world, Tommy, is that good things don’t happen to heros. Let me tell you a story, Tommy.”

“This story is of a man called Theseus. His country was in danger, so he sent himself into enemy lines. He slayed the minotaur - and saved his city. Do you know what they did to him, Tommy? They exiled him. He died in disgrace; He was despised by his people.”

“That’s what happens to heros, Tommy. The Greeks knew the score. But, If you want to be a hero Tommy, that’s fine. That’s fine.”

“Techno, no, don’t do this.”

“Don’t do this, Techno.” Phil’s voice is louder than before, holding a sword that appears to be stained red. Techno looks over from Tommy, and does a double take. _‘When did he get here, why is he here?’_

Techno solemnly laughs before speaking again. “It’s not up to you to decide what I do and what I don’t do. I don’t think you understand - They betrayed him, Tommy. And that’s what they will do to you. I’m trying to help you, right now. If you don’t want my help, fine then. So be it. Have fun when you’re fighting me in battle when I know that you’re under-equipped.”

Techno glares at Phil, when he’s visible from under the rock, near the button. He makes himself louder for Phil, so he can really hear what Techno’s about to-do.

“Y’know what? Ushering me away from doing this isn’t going to help anything.”

Techno shakes his head, looking down at the floor. He seems to say something before continuing.

“If you want to be a hero, Tommy - Then **die** like one!”

Techno’s voice is louder than before once he crafts the withers. It’s scary - to Tommy, who has never seen one due to Phil’s attempts at shielding them from it, so he honestly doesn’t know how Techno knows what they are. - and he’s still laughing, and Tommy is just looking at him with distrust and betrayal.

Techno’s face matches his - except in opposite terms. It’s crazed, and bloodthirsty. His tusks are grown out, a semblance of someone who he was before he joined them.

“Now, let’s see how well you can handle this, hero.”


	3. the hanged man [punishment] | the moon [delusion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur tried not to cry. He tried so damn _hard_ , but in the end it wasn't worth it.

“What do you mean, ‘you’re here’?”

Wilbur starts to look around hastily, before finally meeting Phil’s eyes.

“Oh.” A sick grin starts to form on Wilburs face. “Long time no see, dad.” Wilbur opens his arms, seeming to do an open air spin.

“So! How do you like the room? I made it myself. Your son made this! Isn’t it lovely? Just don’t mind the signs on the walls, I’m redecorating.” Wilbur says, before looking back at Phil.

Phil tilts his head and glares, almost as if it means _‘what the actual hell are you doing’_.

Wilbur stares at Phil, before shaking his head and continuing on with what he was going to say.

“Ah, so no small talk then? Huh, okay.” Wilbur says, while looking at the wall.

“What are you doing here, Phil.” Wilbur speaks into the cold room, “You- you aren’t supposed to be here. This area isn’t for you.”

“I wanted to see what you were up to, Wilbur.” Phil responds, “It isn’t like you to be acting like this.”

Wilbur scoffs and turns to Phil. “What’s normal now? Is it… me acting like I'm a good person when we _both_ know that I’m not?”

“Wilbur, you are a good person-”

“No, no. I’m not. You don’t know _what_ I’ve done and you won’t know till it’s too late.”

“What have you done then?” Phil questions, seemingly catching Wilbur off-guard.

“You really want to know?” Wilbur smiles before continuing. He mentions the button on the wall. “Do you see this button? Phil, do you? I’m ALWAYS so close to pressing this button, Phil! I HAVE BEEN HERE, LIKE SEVEN OR EIGHT TIMES IN THE PAST FEW DAYS.”

Wilbur laughs again. “I don’t even know if it works anymore, Phil. I can press it to see if it works.”

“...Do you really want to take that risk?”

Phil’s face shows genuine worry and concern, but Wilbur just scoffs and turns away from Phil.

“You want to blow all of this up? You fought so hard for this Wilbur, Why destroy it?”

“My reasoning is unimportant Phil, it doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does matter! Why would you destroy it?” Phil tries to reason, but Wilbur just isn’t having it.

Anger and desperation flashes on Wilburs face. He looks around feverishly, staring at the signs plastered over the wall.

“Phil.”

Phil’s head snaps up at Wilbur, waiting for him to continue.

“There was a saying, Phil. It was a saying by a traitor, who was once a part of L’Manburg. I honestly don’t believe you’ve heard of Eret?”

Wilbur smiles.

“Well, Eret, had a saying.”

Wilbur walks up to the wall, bracing himself before staring at Phil. Wilbur’s eyes look crazed, nearly unhinged. He grins and moves his hand over to the button.

“It was never meant to be.”

Wilbur slams his hand down onto the button. He seems scared for a split second when it didn’t activate, but after it was set he doubled over in laughter, laughing at the irony of the whole situation and at Phil’s scared expression on his face.

The tnt caved a hole in the wall, giving them a clear view of what was going on outside of the ‘room’. Phil could spot Techno standing in the corner of an area, speaking to Tommy. Phil didn’t know what they were yelling about, but he knew that it wasn’t good. Phil looks back over to Wilbur, and tries to speak, but he’s cut off. 

“MY L’MANBURG, PHIL. MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY; FOREVER UNFINISHED. IT I CAN’T HAVE IT, NO-ONE CAN, PHIL.”

“You didn’t think that I would do it, huh? Did you not think I was capable enough? Y’know, I think i’m doing pretty great compared to what’s going on out there!”

Phil does a double take, before saying “What?”

“Do you NOT see what Techno is doing? Your _‘favorite’_?” Wilbur stops for a moment, before speaking again. “Phil, When you arrived here, Dream said that I WAS THE TRAITOR and to TRY TO FIND ME.”

Wilbur stops for a moment to wipe his face, before talking again.

“Do you know who’s really the traitor? It’s Techno. The only person who’s well equipped enough to take everyone here _out_. Dream lied, Phil. He fucking _lied_. Go as fast as you can, Phil! This is a life or death situation you’re handling now. Good luck.”

As Phil rushes to exit the hole, he now sees the true situation.

Everyone is crowding around Techno, while Tommy is trying to stop him.

Phil tries to yell at them. The first time - it doesn’t work, but the second time does.

“Don’t do this, Techno.” Phil yells. Techno seems to look back at him, leveling him with a questioning gaze before going back to yelling something at Tommy.

Phil realizes that he can’t stop the situation now, it’s too late. As he goes back inside the hole, Wilbur is suddenly yelling at Phil.

Wilbur gasps as he yells, trying not to sob in front of everyone.

He throws a sword on the ground, vividly gesturing to it as he yells.

“Kill me, Phil. Kill me. Phil, kill me. Stab me with the sword. Murder me _now_.”

Wilbur’s chanting is attracting the audience, most of them staring at the scene that’s unfolding right in front of Phil’s eyes.

“THEY ALL WANT YOU TO. DO IT, PHIL! **KILL ME**.”

When this doesn’t get a reaction, He continues to yell.

“You’re weak! That’s what you are if you can’t manage to kill me!” Wilbur yells, before continuing. “Look! Everyone’s watching, Phil! So come on! Kill me. Kill me. Do it, and do it _quick_.”

Phil immediately disagrees.

“You’re my son! No matter what you did! No matter what you’ve _done_ , Wilbur.”

Wilbur looks delusional now, hair messed up while he was wiping tears off of his face. “LOOK, Phil. LOOK at how much work went into this, and now it’s gone. There’s no redemption for this. Stab me now, or I’ll do it myself.”

Phil stalls for a moment before equipping the sword and plunging into Wilbur.

Wilbur shrieks as the sword is inserted into his stomach. The metal is _freezing_ , making himself feel colder by the second before his body warms the sword. He pants while his body burns in pain, feeling himself spasm before going limp for a few minutes.

Wilbur can feel the blood pour out of him at a steady but increasing rate. He smiles while he coughs blood, having it run down his face before he passes out. Phil drops his body to the floor, blood pooling around him. Wilbur smiles on the ground before relaxing, and after a few minutes, dies.

\---

Wilbur awakes, again. He feels… more floaty. Almost like he’s on air. He can see Phil in the corner of the room sobbing. The air in the room feels solemn, turning more tense as Phil starts to get back up. He tries to talk to Phil, but he can’t. Phil doesn’t even acknowledge him as he leaves to go talk to Techno.

Wilbur looks down after stepping in red. As he notices his body, he doesn’t even know why he’s dead. It didn’t make any sense. Where were his memories? He didn’t remember this. 

As Wilbur breaks down, he stays in the room for days. He doesn’t leave - he _can’t_ leave his decaying body. It hurts that no-one came back for him.

Wilbur slowly fades away until he meets Tommy again, excited to finally have someone talk to him. Phil and Techno recognize him too, but it seems like they’re hiding something. He makes a mental note to ask them later what was going on.

Wilbur - now ghostbur - laughs as everyone plays dumb around him. He knows what happened. He replays this moment in his mind daily, making sure that he doesn’t forget.

It would be bad if he forgot what horrible, horrible things he’s done to the ones he’s loved.


	4. temperance [cooperation]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil couldn't process Wilbur's yelling, only picking up certain phrases at a time.

Wilbur’s hand is clenched against the wall, he’s visibly panting near where the door opens.

Phil chuckles, looking around in visible disbelief. 

“Wil... This is insane.” 

Wilbur laughs, responding with “I know, Phil! But, it will work!” 

Phil stills at this. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m saying that my plan will work. It has too.” Wilbur prefaces before turning back to Phil. His grin stretched across his face, now becoming unnerving to Phil.

“You see, Phil, I’m going to end this soon enough. You arrived early enough to see this play out! You’re even here, with me!” Wilbur explains, becoming ecstatic at the idea that at least someone is here to experience things on his half. “You’re going to stay, right? I’d be devastated if you left before the party reached it’s high for the night.”

Phil takes a few seconds to reply, trying to figure out what Wilbur’s plan is for all of this - why is there even a seperate room?

“What’s the meaning of the room?”

Wilbur’s emotions change quickly, some of them quickly flashing on his face before turning into desperation.

“Oh! Have I not explained yet?” He laughs. “I’m sorry. I’ll do that now.” Wilbur turns to Phil, grin now still ever-present on his face. “I’m assuming that you’ve never heard of Eret before?”

Phil shakes his head no.

“Well, Eret, had a saying.”

Wilbur slowly walks up to the button on the wall. He stares at Phil for a few seconds, but looks away soon after. Wilbur looks crazed, nearly dead. Phil could tell that he was at the end of things, mind becoming a burning fuze.

Wilbur smiles, nearly sobbing.

“It was never meant to be.”

Wilbur slams his hand on the button, yelping afterward in a wave of pain from doing it too hard. He looks absolutely terrified, but just brushes it off and laughs, laughs over the situation and the scared look on Phil’s face.

The TNT goes off, and Phil realizes the severity of the situation. He has Wilbur in front of him, but he doesn’t know where the others are. They could get caught in the blast if they’re not careful enough, so when the wall caves in from the blast Phil scrambles towards the hole, trying to figure out where his family is.

Wilbur is yelling, desperately screaming about how ‘if he can’t have L’Manburg, then no-one else can’. Phil can’t process it, can’t register _anything_.

Wilbur speaks while Phil is trying to grasp onto things.

“You didn’t think that I would do it, huh? Did you not think I was capable enough? Y’know, I think i’m doing pretty great compared to what’s going on out there!”

“What?” Phil replies, not expecting Wilbur to be aware of the situation outside.

“Do you NOT see what Techno is doing? Your ‘ _favorite_ ’?” Wilbur stops for a moment, before speaking again. “Phil, When you arrived here, Dream said that I WAS THE TRAITOR and to TRY TO FIND ME.”

Wilbur stalls for a moment to wipe his face. As Phil looks down, the arm of his coat is wet with tears.

His comment throws Phil for a loop, because he never aimed for one to be ‘favored’ over the other. It hurts Phil, leaving him with a broken look on his face.

Wilbur smiles at this.

“Techno’s the traitor, _Dad_. The golden-boy, the favorite one, the ONLY ONE well equipped to do things like this! Dream lied, Phil. _He fucking lied_. Go as fast as you can, Phil! You’re now in a life or death situation! Good luck.”

Phil turns to go see the true damage of the situation. He sees Tommy, and Techno yelling at each other. He catches small sections of the conversation they’re having, but it’s enough for him to try and intervene.

“Techno! Don’t do this.” He yells. Techno turns his gaze to him, bringing a questioning gaze on his face before turning back to Tommy and resuming what they were doing prior.

Phil realizes that he can’t do anything at this time. When he turns back around to try and talk to Wilbur, he throws a sword and glares at Phil.

The sword clatters to the ground, the metallic sound it makes ringing through the room. He gestures wildly at the sword, before yelling at Phil.

“Kill me, Phil! Kill me. Phil, Kill me. Stab me with the sword, Murder me _now_.”

Wilbur’s chanting attracts the audience, and before he’s finished with his thought, people are now staring at them.

“PHIL. **KILL ME**! THEY ALL WANT YOU TO DO IT!” 

Wilbur continues to yell. The harsh sound is now hurting Phil’s ears as he winces before devoting his attention to Wilbur again.

“You’re weak! That’s what you are if you can’t manage to kill me!” Wilbur yells, before continuing. “Look! Everyone’s watching, Phil! So come on! Kill me. Kill me. Do it, and do it _quick_.”

Phil immediately disagrees, mind going numb as he tries to respond to Wilbur’s yelling.

“Wil, you’re my son! No matter what you did! No matter what you’ve _done_.”

Wilbur looks crazed, he looks so, so tired from everything.

“LOOK, PHIL. Look at how much work went into this! Now, all of it is gone!” Wilbur’s voice runs off at this point, leaving a harsh whisper in the air. “There’s no redemption for this - we both know it ends here. Stab me now, or I’ll do it myself. That’s a promise.”

Phil reaches down to grab the sword, and stab Wilbur with it. Wilbur shrieks as the sword is inserted into him. Phil feels his body twisting, as he leaves the blade in. Blood runs down Phil’s front, and as he holds Wilbur, it coats his hands.

He gently drops Wilbur’s body on the floor. He grimaces before trying to immediately wipe his face with his hands, before realizing that he has blood on his hands.

Wilbur’s blood.

He now looks around to see that there’s blood everywhere. On the floor, walls, and hell, even the ceiling. It’s coating him, slowly staining the green and white fabric red.

Phil decides then that he doesn’t really like the color on himself.

As he walks into a corner to try and register things, his wings encompass him as he sobs.

He feels someone looking directly at him, but when he retracts his wings to look, there’s nobody there.

Phil decides to just stay there for another moment, before leaving.

He feels so _bad_ for leaving his body there, but where would he bury him? Wilbur’s known as a traitor now - to L’Manburg, to Tommy, even to Phil.

There’s no hope for traitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I wanted to put this here as to say I'm sorry for the delay on this fic, it was meant to be published actually last month but I just couldn't write so here it is now!
> 
> I'm genuinely really really grateful for the comments/kudos/bookmarks/subscriptions that have been left on my fics! It's really amazing to see other people like my writing and my work when I feel like sometimes it's not the best! But, thank you for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Something I'm hyped about - are the titles! It may seem dumb, but they actually mean something to the fic :). For example, in this chapter [phil's part] the title is temperance [cooperation]. This is displayed in the other chapters as well! Basically, TEMPERANCE is a tarot card, and cooperation is one of the 'keywords' linked to the card! The keywords are linked in with the theme of the chapter, so cooperation is Phil's theme due to 'cooperating' with Wilbur's wishes to kill him :)
> 
> \- the website I used is https://angelorum.co/topics/divination/tarot-keywords/ , so it may not be 100% accurate since there's tons of interpretations for tarot >:D
> 
> thank you [again] for reading - if you read this than good on you! - and I do hope you have a wonderful day! ^w^
> 
> best regards,
> 
> suki :3


End file.
